


El amor nos levanta donde pertenecemos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Odiaba sentirse tan inseguro, no estaba acostumbrado y no quería aprender ahora.Pero desde hace cuando estaba con Yuya, no recordaba de haberse sentido tan profundamente enojado por otro ser humano, ni el mayor nunca le había dado razón para serlo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	El amor nos levanta donde pertenecemos

**El amor nos levanta donde pertenecemos**

Yuri sabía qué Yuya podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

No era difícil, de todas formas, entenderlo. De regreso a casa desde los estudios donde habían filmado con Kota y Hikaru había apenas abierto boca, sino por lo estrictamente necesario.

No tenía gana de hablarle; ni tenía gana de estar en el mismo cuarto con él, pero de alguna manera tenía que soportarlo, y superar indemne esa noche.

Cuando Yuya le había preguntado que pasara mal no sabía bien qué contestar, ni si tuviera gana de hacerlo.

Inconscientemente sabía qué no era culpa del mayor, pero eso no significaba que él no pudiera enfadarse.

Vueltos a casa, Chinen había ido pronto en la habitación para cambiarse, determinado a tomar un poco de tiempo duchándose.

Oyó a Yuya ir a la cocina, y se recordó en ese momento de la cena.

La perspectiva de quedarse en la misma mesa con él no lo hacía sentir muy feliz.

Se demoró en la ducha más que debía, un poco por el cansancio y un poco para poder pensar.

Odiaba sentirse tan inseguro, no estaba acostumbrado y no quería aprender ahora.

Pero desde hace cuando estaba con Yuya, no recordaba de haberse sentido tan profundamente enojado por otro ser humano, ni el mayor nunca le había dado razón para serlo.

Sólo, algo había hizo clic en su mente, y como un efecto dominó todo había empezado a caer, y su imaginación le había presentado algo que no quería ver.

Cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente contra los azulejos fríos de la ducha, sintiendo un escalofrío bajo la espalda.

Siguiendo sintiéndose un idiota para lo que pensaba, se lavó y finalmente salió, envolviéndose en la bata y yendo de esa manera a la cocina.

Olió el perfume de gyoza en cuanto piso en el cuarto, y si no hubiera estado tan nervioso probablemente habría reído.

Estaba propio de Yuya cocinar su plato favorito cuando sentía que había algo malo, aunque no sabiendo qué.

“Está casi listo, Yu.” le dijo el mayor sin girarse, los ojos fijos en la olla, cuidado de no quemar nada. “Si quieres, tienes tiempo de cambiarte.”

Chinen se encogió de hombros, aunque Yuya no pudiera verlo, y no le respondió.

Se sentó a su sitio en la mesa preparada ya, mostrando con su expresión cuanto no tuviera gana de hacerlo.

Takaki cumplió su palabra, y después de unos minutos le puso enfrente su plato con la gyoza, tomando el suyo y sentándose, esforzándose para sonreírle.

“Itadakimasu.” murmuró en voz suave, bajando la cabeza para mirarle la cara, en busca de una reacción por su parte.

Yuri maulló algo incomprensible, poniéndose a comer sin preocuparse de mirarlo de vuelta.

Por la manera como comía parecía que tuviera mucha hambre, pero sólo quería hacer de prisa, y luego usar la excusa del cansancio para acostarse.

Esperaba que la manera como se sentía fuera debida sólo al exceso de cansancio, y que el día siguiente se habría convencido que nada de lo que le había pasado por la cabeza estaba real, que no tenía nada de que tener miedo y no había razón de enfadarse con Yuya por culpas imaginarias.

Acabó con la gyoza en menos de diez minutos, mientras el mayor estaba a mitad de su plato, y se puso pronto en pie, bebiendo un poco de agua para tragar la comida.

Si no por todo, probablemente iba a sentirse mal por la cena.

“¿Lo sientes si no te espero, Yuya? Estoy harto y no me siento muy bien, me gustaría ir a acostarme.”

No le dio tiempo de contestar, y aunque hubiera esperado que Yuya ignorara su comportamiento tan raro, no fue tan afortunado.

Lo oyó levantarse y seguirlo, y cuando hubo llegado en el salón se sintió detener por una muñeca.

Yuya lo tiró cerca de sí, envolviéndolo en los brazos y apoyándole el mentón en la cabeza, suspirando.

“Yuri, amor...” murmuró. “¿Qué pasa mal, puedes decírmelo?”

Algo en la voz del mayor, en la manera como lo había llamado y en su resignada preocupación, hizo ceder a Yuri.

¿Por qué seguía pensándolo? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar esa sensación de molestia y miedo, por qué no se convencía que no había nada de temer, no cuando Yuya estaba tan cuidado con él?

Se giró hacia de él, suspirando y esforzándose de sonreír, improvisamente incómodo.

“No pasa nada, Yuu. Es tonto, soy yo que... que pienso mucho. Déjame dormir, mañana va a estar mejor, prometo.” le dijo, tratando de escaparse de esa situación, pero algo en los ojos de su novio le decía que evadir no iba a ser tan simple.

“¿Y por qué estoy aquí, si cuando estás mal no hablas conmigo?” preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, inseguro. “¿Es algo que hice yo?” preguntó después, mientras el menor hacía una mueca.

Bufó, Yuri. Se sentía arrinconado, y en ese momento deseó haberse comportado de manera diferente esa noche, haber fingido que todo estuviera bien, sin mostrar cómo se sintiera en realidad.

Desvió la mirada de Yuya, incapaz de mirarlo en los ojos.

“No Yuu, no hiciste nada. Soy yo que...” otra vez, bufó. “No me gustó la manera como te habló hoy Hikaru mientras filmábamos, eso es todo. Lo sabes, nunca me gustan las alusiones que hace hacia ti, y me pareció que te esforzaste para comportarte de cierta manera con él. No que piense que, bien, que entre Hikaru y ti... pero...” empezó a perder la facultad de articular una frase con sentido, pero se dijo que no importaba.

Nada, por lo demás, podría haberlo hecho sentir más tonto que en ese exacto momento.

Yuya sonreía, y a Chinen de verdad le habría gustado que dejara de hacerlo. 

Se sentía ya bastante mal sin que se burlare de él por eso.

“Deja de reír.” siseó, bajando de vuelta los ojos al suelo, frunciendo el entrecejo. “No hay nada de divertido.”

“Ay, ¡Yuri!” dijo el mayor, cogiéndole los brazos y obligándolo a acercarse otra vez, pasándole la mano bajo el mentón para que levantara la cara. “Lo sabes, verdad, ¿Qué son tonterías? No hay absolutamente nada entre Hikaru y yo, ni por su parte y seguro no por mía. Lo siento, de verdad, si te sientes inseguro, pero no hay razón para estar mal por algo así.” le explicó, y Yuri vio que apenas tenía éxito de no volver a sonreír.

Se escapó de su agarre, haciendo una mueca y encogiéndose de hombros.

“Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Tú... ¿tú no serías celoso, en mi lugar?” preguntó, la voz baja, avergonzada.

Yuya cruzó los brazos, poniendo un aire evasivo.

“Ese es otro tema.” dijo, frunciendo los labios, el aire tan culpable que Yuri no pudo evitar de reír, sintiéndose como si no lo hubiera hecho durante siglos, sino que unas horas.

“¿Pues eres celoso?”

“Yuri, mi amor, claro que soy celoso. Qué piensas, estamos juntos, ¿no? Es normal que lo sea.” suspiró y se fue hacia el diván, haciéndole señal de alcanzarlo. Chinen se sentó a su lado, estirando las piernas encima a las suyas y mirándolo en los ojos, esperando que siguiera hablando. “No se trata de ser celosos o no. No quiero que tengas estas dudas ni que estés mal por esto porque...” sonrió, avergonzado. “No me gusta que estés mal, me gustaría hacerte siempre feliz.”

“¡Yuu!” exclamó el menor. “Me haces siempre feliz. Soy yo que no tendría que pensar en estas cosas sin fundamento, sólo es que...” respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Olvídalo.”

“¿Qué?” preguntó Yuya, curioso.

“Sólo que tengo miedo de perderte. No digo que sea un miedo racional, pero lo tengo.” admitió, volviendo a sentirse incómodo.

No le gustaba hablar tan directamente, con Yuya no.

Le gustaba dejar que todo lo que había entre ellos se quedara implícito, y esa estrategia parecía haber estado bien por su novio también.

Estaban en un nivel nuevo, y ninguno de los dos sabía bien como funcionara.

Yuya llevó las manos a su cintura, tirándolo adelante hasta que el menor no fue sentado encima a sus piernas, la cara cerca de la suya.

“Yuri.” dijo, serio. “Yo te quiero. No tengo algo más de decirte para convencerte del hecho que nunca vas a perderme, pero tendría que ser suficiente ya, ¿no?”

Chinen se mordió un labio, pensativo.

Se trataba siempre de amor, al final, y lo sabía bien. Sabía qué era suficiente y sabía qué sólo por eso tendría que haber confiado en Yuya.

Y confiaba en Yuya, era su mente que se divertía haciéndole daño.

El mayor le pasó un brazo alrededor de las caderas, haciéndolo apoyar contra de sí, y Yuri se acurrucó contra de él, la cara ocultada en el hueco de su cuello, como si el hecho de estar allí, tan cerca de él, pudiera ser suficiente a sacarle todos malos pensamientos.

“Sí.” murmuró. “Saber qué me quieres es suficiente.”

Levantó la cara, yendo al encuentro de sus labios, besándolo como si hasta ahora no hubiera tenido gana de hacer otra cosa.

Y tal vez estaba así, de hecho: cuando lo sintió devolver el beso tuvo una sensación de alivio milagroso, como si el peso en su pecho hubiera desaparecido, y ahora no hubiera nada más sino que ese cuarto y Yuya, y su boca y el calor de su piel.

Siguió besándolo, y le habría gustado seguir haciéndolo para siempre, pensando cuanto lo hiciera sentir bien.

Cuando el mayor le hizo señal de ir a la habitación gimió por la separación obligada, buscándolo de vuelta cuando ambos estuvieron tumbados en la cama, cuando lo sintió de vuelta cerca de sí.

Se trataba de amor, Yuri lo sabía, y también sabía que Yuya hacía lo mejor para que sintiera ese amor, y lo agradecía para que tenía éxito de hacerlo, siempre.

Cuando lo sintió dentro de sí gritó, en alta voz, un poco por el acto en sí mismo y un poco porque le hacía falta para superar el temor sentido durante el día.

Iba a tener más tiempo para sentirse tonto por sus paranoias, pero en ese momento todo lo que quería sentir era a su novio que se movía dentro de sí, poniendo todo sí mismo para que llegara al orgasmo.

Un poco después, y Yuri no sabía cuánto, estaban todavía en la cama, y todavía estaba cerca del cuerpo del mayor, determinado a no dejarlo ir.

Yuya miraba frente así, acariciándole distraídamente el pelo.

“¿Estás mejor ahora?” preguntó, calmo.

Chinen asintió, suspirando, esta vez sin tristeza.

“Sí, muy mejor. Tus argumentaciones estaban muy convencedoras.” bromó, tratando de aliviar la seriedad.

Yuya rio bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sentándose, mirándolo en los ojos.

“Vale. Pues, ¿hay algo más que puedo hacer para ser perdonado por mis culpas imaginarias?” preguntó.

Yuri pensó por un momento de fingirse ofendido, luego de reír, luego de decirle que tenía razón.

Pero al final sonrojó, asintiendo.

“Llámame amor otra vez.” murmuró.

Yuya se sorprendió por un momento, pero al final le sonrió.

“Amor.” susurró, bajándose para estar a la altura de su oído. “Amor, amor, amor.” repitió, y el menor se dejó llevar por ese canto, deslizando más abajo en el colchón y cerrando los ojos, queriendo dormirse con el sonido de la voz de Yuya.

“¿Perdonado?” preguntó Takaki después.

Yuri sonrió, somnoliento, asintiendo suavemente.

“Perdonado.” masculló. “Amor.”


End file.
